fanficchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Double-Crossed (Revenge)
Double-Crossed is the third episode in Season 1 of Revenge. It aired on February 1, 2015. Plot Darius is blackmailed by Anonymous to get him to veer the crew away from being closer to finding out his or her’s identity, but when the crew finds out, they use it to lure Anonymous into a trap. Summary At Darius' apartment, Anonymous walks into the apartment, looking at Darius on his bed. He places a DVD on his bedside and leaves. The next day, Darius watches the DVD on his laptop and is shocked to find what is on it. At Riverdale Academy, the crew meets up at their usual place. Drew tells the crew that he managed to get a hold of the security camera footage of their house, hoping that they could catch Anonymous. They watch the footage and sees a figure standing over Drew as he sleeps. Robbie says that he could make the image clearer so they could see Anonymous’ face, who they believe is a guy, on the reflection in the mirror. After getting blackmailed by Anonymous, Darius secretly takes the footage and burns it by his apartment, only to be seen by Robbie and Mia. They bring him to Drew’s mansion where the crew confronts him about it. Darius explains to them that Anonymous has something against him that could ruin his career as a football player. He showed the video of a footage of him buying illegal drugs when he was a freshman. The crew comforts him and offers to help him. Drew reveals that he made a second copy of the footage on his computer. Robbie promises that he will delete every copy of the video using his computer and hacking skills. After doing so, they devise a plan to lure Anonymous into a trap. Darius receives a text from Anonymous, containing a Time and Place. Darius then drives to the outskirts of town in an abandoned warehouse and brings a blank disc. The crew waits outside for any signs of anonymous. Summer and Drew finds an empty car on the other side of the warehouse and investigates. They find a laptop inside that they believe belongs to him. When they open it, a video of them devising their plan plays. They realize that Anonymous had eyes on them and that it was a trap. The video ends with the warning, “Never Double-Cross your worst nightmare” Darius hears the shouts of Drew and Summer and quickly runs out of the warehouse. He sees Anonymous take Drew’s car and tries to run over Kim. Robbie quickly pushes Kim out of the way and he rolls over the car as the car takes off. The crew runs over to Robbie as he lays on the ground unconscious. Drew realized that his laptop with the only footage he has was in the car. Back in Riverdale, Robbie is int he hospital for his injuries. Dr. Lenny assures his parents, Jason and Portia Woodruff, that he will be fine. Drew explains to them that they were out to study when they gut mugged and Robbie was over. At the hallway, they talk about what they were going to do with Anonymous. They all then get a text from Anonymous saying, “Next time, he won’t make it to the hospital”. Drew decides that Robbie should stay away from them for his safety. Agent Danny Martin and his partner Agent Marisa Van Hert approaches them about Robbie. Mia recognizes their names when Robbie told them about his past. They introduced themselves as Detective, but Summer tells them that they know. The agents think that the incident had something to do with Robbie’s past. The crew then heads to Mia’s place. Once they were all in the living room, the tv turns on by itself. It shows Drew’s car in the middle of nowhere. It then explodes into a ball of fire before the screen turns black. A note says, “Robbie can not stay away from me, whatever you do”. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast * Marc Blucas as Jason Woodruff * Tanya Clarke as Portia Woodruff * Enver Gjokaj as Danny Martin * Odette Annable as Marisa Van Hert * Lennie James as Dr. Lenny Category:Episodes Category:Revenge Episodes Category:Revenge Season 1 Episodes